Down the Rabbit Hole (Amy Rose version)
CarlyAKACmara presents Amy Rose in Wonderland Starring Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose Kate Higgins as the singing voice of Amy Rose Debi Derryberry as Tawna Bandicoot Tom Kenny as Robespierre and SpongeBob SquarePants Richard Libertini as Dijon the Thief Tim Curry as Professor Ratigan John DiMaggio as Fidget Phil Hayes as Scratch Garry Chalk as Grounder Dan Castellaneta as Genie Eddie Murphy as Mushu Eric Idle as Sir Hiss Jennifer Hale as Cinderella James Woods as Warren T. Rat Corey Burton as Timothy Q. Mouse Sandy Duncan as Peepers Jim Cummings as Kaa Santino Fontana as Hans Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton Frankie Jonas as Fievel Mousekewitz Mitsuko Horie as Sailor Galaxia and Eddie Deezen as Snipes Chorus: Amy Rose in Wonderland Male Chorus: How do you get to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hills or underland Or just behind a tree? When clouds go rolling by Male Chorus: They roll away and leave the sky Chorus: Where is the land beyond the eye The people cannot see? Where can it be? Male Chorus: Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? Female Chorus: They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Chorus: Amy Rose in Wonderland Female Chorus: Where is the path to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hill or here or there I wonder where One sunny day in England, there were a lot of activities in the park. Toons were either playing games or fishing in the pond. Sitting under a tree was a humanoid female bandicoot with a slim figure, orange fur, a cream muzzle and underbelly, long, wavy, blonde hair, red lips, long eyelashes, a small black nose, green eyes, and a blonde cottontail, wearing a magenta tank top, navy blue denim shorts, white socks, and dark brown and white Converse shoes. Her name was Tawna Bandicoot, and she was currently reading a history book. "...leaders, and head been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Basil and Dawson, the earls of Toonia and Toonance declared for him, and even Jake-" Tawna was cut off when a boot waved at her face. "Amy!" Sitting on a branch was a 12-year-old hedgehog with pink fur, pink quills, peach skin, a small, black nose, triangular ears with light pink ear innards, long eyelashes, and green eyes, wearing a red sleeveless turtleneck dress - that exposes her back - with white lining, white gloves, a red hairband, gold ring bracelets, and red boots with white stripes. Her name was Amy Rose, Tawna's daughter. Right now, she was making a daisy chain rather than listening to Tawna. Accompanying her on a branch was a kitten with navy blue fur - with white markings on the paws, muzzle, underbelly, and tip on his tail - a black nose, small whiskers, and yellow eyes with a green iris. His name was Robespierre. "I'm listening," Amy told Tawna in a bored voice. As Amy continued making her daisy chain, Tawna continues reading. "And even Jake, the archbishop of Toonterbury, agreed to meet with Justin and offered him the crown." Meanwhile, Amy placed her completed daisy chain on Robespierre's head, who shook it off onto Tawna's head. Amy giggled, but Tawna shouted, "Amy! Will you please pay attention to your history lesson?" "I'm sorry, Mom." Amy apologized. "But how can I possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?" "My dear child, there are a lot of great books in this world without pictures." Tawna responded. Amy rolled her eyes. "In this world, perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures." "Your world?" Tawna asked with a laugh. "What nonsense." Then an idea sprung in Amy's head. She picked up Robespierre and set him on her lap. "That's it, Robespierre! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." Robespierre nodded in agreement. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't," Amy continued. This perplexed Robespierre, who shook his head in confusion. "And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it would be, it would. You see?" asked Amy asked, and Robespierre nodded and meowed. Amy jumped down to the ground, and Tawna was too busy reading to notice. "In my world," Amy said, "You wouldn't say meow. You'd say, 'Yes, Miss Amy.'" Robespierre meowed. "Oh, but you would." Amy said as she picked up her cat. She started to walk away. "You'd be just like people, Robespierre, and all the other animals too." She put Robespierre down in a flower bed, as Amy said, "Why, in my world..." Amy: Cats and rabbits Would reside in fancy little houses And be dressed in hats and shoes and trousers. Amy drops a flower on Robespierre and he bats it away. Amy lies down in the daisy field. Amy: In a world of my own All the flowers Would have very extra special powers They would sit and talk to me for hours When I'm lonely in a world of my own A bluebird lands in a tree and begins to chirp. Amy: There'd be new birds Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds The bird goes to a small pond and splashes around in it. Amy: Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds The bird flew back to the branch and dried itself off. Amy: Within that world of my own I could listen to a babbling brook And hear a song that I could understand Amy and Robespierre lie down on the riverbank. Amy: I keep wishing it could be that way Because my world would be a wonderland As the song ended, Amy closed her eyes and touched a river and her reflection rippled. Suddenly, a new reflection formed farther down the river. Robespierre's jaws dropped and he did take a double take. The reflection was a yellow square-shaped sea sponge with blue eyes, wearing brown squared shorts, a white short-sleeved shirt, a red tie, a black belt, white knee-high socks with red and blue stripes, and black shoes. His name was SpongeBob SquarePants. He had his eyes closed as he walked and whistled a tune. Robespierre started to tug on Amy as he meowed loudly, trying to get the hedgehog's attention. "Oh, Robespierre," Amy said. "It's just a sea sponge with business clothing..." Her eyes snapped open and she too did a double take with a surprised look on her face. SpongeBob pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, as Amy added in surprise, "And a watch!" SpongeBob looked at the watch and a look of shock appeared on his face. "Oh, my goodness!" SpongeBob exclaimed. He began to run away, as he yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" "Now this is curious," Amy. "What could a sponge possibly be late for?" She got up and started to follow the sponge, and Robespierre followed his owner, as Amy yelled, "Please, sir!" SpongeBob: I'm late, I'm late For a very important date No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! As he disappeared over a hill, Amy stopped and said to her cat, "It must be awfully important, like a party or something!" Then she yelled, as she and Robespierre chased after him, "Mister SquarePants! Wait!" SpongeBob: No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! SpongeBob reached a hole in the side of a hill and turned. SpongeBob: No time to say good-bye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! He jumped into the hole and disappeared again. Amy and Robespierre ran to the rabbit hole and Amy got down on her knees. "My, what a peculiar place to have a party," she said, and Robespierre meowed in agreement. Amy started to crawl into the hole and was surprised to be at the front of a long tunnel. "You know, Robespierre, we really shouldn't...uh...uh...be doing this..." Amy said, as she squeezed into the tunnel. "After all, we haven't been invited!" She did fit, but she was a tad too big, as she crawled down the tunnel and added, "And curiosity often leads to TROUBLLLLLLEEEE!" The reason why she had suddenly screamed because she had fallen. The tunnel had led to another large hole. Robespierre was lucky enough not to fall also, as he watched Amy fell down, rapidly. "Good-bye, Robespierre!" Amy shouted, as she fell into the darkness and the hedgehog and cat waved to each other. "GOOD-BYYYYEEE!" Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof